K'tra race
Anatomy The K'tra are considered a sister race to the L'tuk, as a result the L'tuk and the K'tra have a lot of common genetic codes and inherited genetic features.They are fully biologically compatable mates. The L'tuk share the same body structure with the K'tra, 2 legs, 2 arms, a head, an exposed abdomen and back armor. However, the back armor of the K'tra is significantly weaker than that of the L'tuk. Their head and lack of armor are the main differences between them and the L'tuk. The head is relatively the same shape of the L'tuk, except they only exhibit 4 eyes parrallel to the central bridge of the face. The positioning of these is much like the L'tuks extra eyes, a fact raises debate whether the L'tuks main eyes are what developed later that would make the L'tuk the younger race. Their skull is very strung but lacks the distinct horn patterning of the L'tuk. Instead it involves a tentacle like petrusion from the back of the head. When the Humans first encountered these they said it was like their hair, but were quickly killed by an enraged L'tuk warrior. This event has been the subject of years of play like performances detailing the plight of the soft-skin who dared crash his ship into a house of a L'tuk. Their head also involves two pincer like extremities connected to the Mandible. They use these in conjuction with their hands to devour their food. They have a single mouth with two entrys either side of the nasal bridge, tough leathery skin joins the top of the jaw to the bottom creating the gap between either entry. The legs, just like the L'tuk follow a structure of being joint at a tough pelvis, bending at the knee, then bending again at an auxillary joint. The bone that the auxillary joint connects to is a toughened bone leading down to the foot allowing them to jump quite high and land without fracturing it. Like the L'tuk they have talon like claws on their 4 toed feet. Their body lacks armor, however this doesn't render them defenceless. Their back, elbows, head and palms are outfitted with retractable spikes that are hyperdermic. These spikes inject a mild nausiating venom into the skin, a similar compound to the L'tuk venom. Racial traits While the L'tuk have an inate ability to scavenge and adapt, the K'tra have a much higher intelligence than the L'tuk. As a result they took to space travel faster than the L'tuk. Their skull is thinner but appears the same size allowing for a much larger brain inside, this is considered to be a primary cause of their intelligence. They are mostly scientists and ship engineers in the D'tarak Confederation because of their intelligence. They are not as resilient as their L'tuk counter parts and as a result they are not that used to harsh enviroments. They tend to be more at home on lush temperate planets with plenty of wild life as opposed to toxic planets with abundance of agressive wildlife. As a result few K'tra live on the L'tuk homeworld, those that do generally live in bio-suits. Homeworld and Galactic Dispersion As the K'tra lack resilience when facing new climates of worlds they are not a very fractal race and tend to be united under the D'tarak Confederation. There are several independent scientists of the K'tra aswell as criminals that have fled the confederations judical system. Their homeworld is a lush green world not unlike earth. due to this it was one of the first points of call for the humans to establish as a new home. After originally being met with friendship, the humans and K'tra got along quite well sharing much of their intelligence. However the humans had an ulterior motive, in that they wanted to convert it into their new homeworld. When the true intentions of the humans was discovered, the humans were either killed or expelled from D'tarak space. Many of the original human search parties are impaled on spikes on the L'tuk homeworld, mere skeletons now. Category:SEP